


开车十题

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 女装, 父子情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 补档，上一个七夕写的去年的我在写什么啊……





	开车十题

1.rough sex 盾铁

血腥，硝烟，沉默无言的战场。盾牌在战斗中被轰得满是划痕，金属碎片在皮肉中向内钻去，伤口不停愈合又裂开。

他被按在地上，那个气势汹汹的男人刚刚和他一起打退不知道见几回了的外星怪物，现在用那身没比盾牌伤势好多少的盔甲把他拎到了战场没人的那一边。

“你找死吗！盾扔在一边就敢往前冲！找死就……”

“Tony。”他叹了一口气，“你背后被偷袭，我过去是最佳应急方案。”

Tony恨恨地骂了一声，从盔甲里出来给了Steve一拳，然后用力咬上Steve的唇。

“操你的Rogers……”

没有润滑也没来得及做磨磨唧唧的前戏，他们互相用力把身体揉进对方的身体，把灵魂捅进另一方的灵魂，性爱是一种确定存在的方式，有时候与快感无关。

痛苦让他们清醒，接吻时也不会闭上眼睛。

只有这时候，他们才能确定——对方是存在的，没有冰凉地躺在废墟里，没有在任何地方死去，他在这里，沉默着做爱。

“我恨你Rogers。”  
“那可真遗憾。”

2.掌控 冬铁

“Winter？”

“等候指令。”沉默站着的男人如冰霜般寒冷，Tony笑起来，把冬兵扯到身边。

“老实交代，你现在在想什么？抵在我身上的那把应该不是枪。”

“……”

“说吧，大兵，说详细点我可能就会实现你的愿望。”

“我想要你。想看你哭，想把精液抹在你身上，想把你绑起来，关起来，只有我能看见。想你为我怀孕，想标记你，想把看你的人的眼睛都挖掉。”

Tony吻上了冬兵的唇，头脑有些发愣的人形兵器aka冬日战士立马宕机，但一会又重新启动，粗暴的啃咬毫无技巧，只是欲望和占有欲作祟带来的宣泄。

哑着嗓子的冬日战士开口：“我可以吗。”

“你想做什么都可以。”

3.性幻想 你×铁

很少能在床上见到安分的Tony·Stark，毕竟他平时做爱时要么骂骂咧咧要么撕咬抓打，不操到没力气绝不消停，势必要把两个人都弄得一身痕迹。

但今天他格外乖，在前戏的时候就好像把那些逗人的技巧全丢掉了，傻乎乎任着你来，嘴巴乖乖张着随便你擒住随你亲个过瘾；还格外敏感，碰一碰前胸就好像要哭了一样哼哼唧唧，手上把你往外推却没有一点力气，最后还是任你欺负。

真的开始操的时候，他也不像平时一样恨不得让全天下听见他浪叫，甚至不踢你，只是咬着下唇，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，把睫毛沾成一束一束。太乖的TonyStark反而让你心疼起来，你用最温柔的力度吻他的眼睛，嘴上翻来覆去都是肉麻的爱语，哄得他红着脸吻你。

然后你就醒了。  
果然，乖巧的Tony·Stark只存在于梦里。

4.忏悔 虫铁

“原谅我，Stark先生……”

Peter把他按在桌子上侵犯，毫无技巧的进出和年轻超级英雄的变态腰力加起来简直是一场灾难，更别说现在这个按着他的少年比他还像是被侵犯的那个。稚气未脱的脸，干净清澈的眼神，谁能想到我们的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠居然趁着善心泛滥的Stark先生给他升级装备的时候偷袭呢？

沉不住气又没耐心的少年絮絮叨叨了半天自己的爱意，接吻的时候已经管不住乱摸的手，前戏做得很草也很急，那根被蜘蛛升级过的性器闯进来时两个人都倒吸了一口凉气——Tony是真的痛，至于Peter……

“Stark先生，对不起，真的对不起，你很疼吗？我我我会轻一点的，但是我慢不下来…Stark先生我是真的喜欢你的，你好香好热，我……”

话痨的超级英雄因为紧张更是废话连篇，智商也急剧下降：拜托，Tony可是钢铁侠，如果不是默许，Peter连靠近都不要想的。

“闭嘴kid。”Tony终于听不下去，狠狠咬了一口Peter的肩膀，“要做就做别废话。”

“否则我就把马克一到四十七都召过来轰你。”

5.女装 贱铁

Tony开门的时候目击到了十分辣眼睛的一幕：那个死皮赖脸还轰不死的雇佣兵穿着不知从哪来的黑白女仆装，语气浪荡又猥琐地一句三喘：“你回♂来啦亲爱的~”

“你为什么……算了，你的……”

“别问那么多嘛甜心，你知道我的办法~”  
“现在告诉我宝贝，你想先吃饭，先洗澡，还是先♂吃♂我？”

“我想先轰爆你的头。”

“这个可不行亲爱的，不过作为补偿，你可以用你全天下第一翘的屁股蹂躏我。”

雇佣兵有着无可挑剔的做爱技巧，如果不是嗜好变态的话说不定能做个好炮友。被穿着女仆装的家伙干到泣不成声简直是TonyStark生命中的一大污点，细密的织物摩擦过皮肤的感觉更是羞耻至极。

他已没力气再叫，而罪魁祸首还在笑嘻嘻：

“下次，到你穿给我看哦宝贝。”

6.np 奇异铁

所有的感官都被同一个人侵占是怎样的一种体验？全身上下每一处都被抚摸过去，快感叠加无数倍一寸一寸爆发。Tony已经被坏心眼的法师剥夺了视觉，黑暗让一切都更加难以承受，无数个Stephen的分身把他占满了，无论是身体还是心灵。

嘴里，手上，腿间，更别说是身后的穴，他被困在一个阴茎组成的牢笼里，能感觉到的只有Stephen在进出。

太超过了，实在是太超过了，他要被这一切逼疯，眼泪浸湿了蒙住眼睛的黑布，所有破碎的求饶都被忽视，那个自顾自操着他的男人打定主意不让他有任何逃脱机会。

穴里的性器进出激烈，而Stephen的另一个分身也在蠢蠢欲动，试图把两根一起送进去。Tony真的怕了，颤抖的哭腔说着抗拒：“不行的，Stephen……”

“你可以。”

7.兽化 霜铁

有个恶趣味的男友的确挺烦人，如果恰好你的男友还是阿斯加德的诡计之神，那么恭喜你，你一定会被各种莫名其妙的魔法搞到崩溃。

现在就是这个情况：手脚被紧紧缚住没有一点挣扎余地，Loki不知在哪本古老魔法书上看到的新把戏让Tony多出了一对猫耳和一条尾巴，现在正恶趣味地玩弄着耳尖的绒毛——话说这个耳朵和尾巴有必要那么敏感吗！

“哦看看你，Anthony，你真可爱。”说话咏叹调的邪神用百分之二百嘲讽的语气激起了百分之三百的愤怒，但这愤怒很快又被盖下去。Loki灵活的手指正极尽色情地摸着Tony的尾巴，这一手简直要让他疯掉了。猫的尾巴本来就敏感，Loki还动了些小手脚，现在只是碰一碰都能让他打哆嗦。

事实证明这个魔法真的很有用：光是被撸尾巴就让Tony哭得上气不接下气，到后来只是蹭蹭床单，已经神志不清的Tony也会发出小小的尖叫。  
“别……Loki，不要了……”

邪神当然没有大发善心地放过他的小信徒，还变本加厉地试图把尾巴一起塞进Tony的后穴，让已经哭不出来了的Tony全盘崩溃。

“听话，蜜糖。”

8.管教 贾尼

“Sir，今天摄入的糖分已经超标了。”

“我亲爱的Jarvis，你知道离了甜食我就会死对吧？别这样对你的Daddy嘛。”

“这是为您的健康着想，Sir。”

趁着Jarvis实体去处理SI公务的时候，Tony在工作室一个避开Jarvis监控的角落里悄悄偷吃了藏起来的蛋糕——还是热量爆棚奶油很多的那种。可自以为不会被发现的天才科学家却在第一口蛋糕还没咽下去的时候就听见了他好管家冰冷的声音。

“我以为偷吃是小孩才有的行为？”  
Tony讪笑几声，心虚地在工作室里瞟来瞟去：Jarvis是怎么发现的，这不科学！

“我以为这是个你会原谅的行为，你会的吧J？”

“遗憾的是不。面对您小孩才有的行为，我想我也应该用对待小孩的方式对待不是吗？”

“当然不！Jarvis……我发誓我不会再偷偷吃甜食了，我真的知道错了……”

“晚了。我会尽快赶回别墅，希望在我到达的时候您已经准备好自己了？您知道鞭子放在哪，并且我希望看见您跪趴在床上等我。”

“别啊Jarvis！操！”

“顺带提醒您一句，我刚才听见Sir的不当言语了，所以您为自己换到了更多的惩罚，不用客气。”

“而且在把您的屁股狠狠揍一顿后，我的确会这么做的。”

9.性与艺术 盾铁

这本来该是一次普通的艺术创作——如果Steve先生的模特没有在Steve画画时用最色情的方式舔一支新拆的画笔的话。

本来在认真画人体素描像的Steve最后还是在Tony把笔插进那个被做好润滑的洞时大败而归，咬了咬牙把他的模特Tony·一天不作妖浑身难受·Stark按在了画室的地板上。

得逞了的Tony笑得像偷了腥的猫，眼角里都眯着坏，自然被好好教训了一通。几下用力的掌掴把屁股打成粉色，算是正直的Steve叔叔对于“不听话”的惩罚，阴茎很快帮助巴掌行使了教育这项工作，狠狠在那个刚刚含过画笔的穴里进出，顶得Tony发出呜咽。

“哈啊……我有没有说过……轻点！你画画的样子……很性感？”

“你现在说了。”

高潮过后愉悦的疲倦感让Tony懒懒地眯起眼睛，而精力旺盛的Steve，掰开Tony的腿在大腿内侧一小块皮肤里认认真真拿画笔写字。

“盖戳呢老冰棍？”

“我倒希望。有时候我真想给你盖个印章，就盖在这儿，让别人都知道你属于谁。”

一行“Steve·Rogers”在腿上格外显眼，但Tony不想去掉。他抬脚踢了踢Steve：

“抱我去洗澡。”

10.“七夕快乐” 霍铁

混乱。快感。黑暗。无数纷乱的东西叠加在一起爆开，脑子像沸腾一样什么东西都往上咕噜。他感觉到耳边湿热的呼吸，西装蹭过敏感乳头的感觉清晰至极，胡子刺得脖颈痒，男人的古龙水味压过了自己身上的沐浴露味。

有个什么东西在体内进出，每一下都戳在那一点上，他想尖叫却叫不出声音，一切都模糊得无法看清，他甚至无法回头看一眼正在操他的这个人。

他也不想回头。

那个人的手指在身上游走，敏感的腰被画着圈挑逗，他瘫在柔软的枕头里毫无反抗力，迎合倒是可以，他唯一能做的只是扭着腰引那个人进得更深。他听见自己的声音，轻轻的，带着怨慕和依恋，一声一声喊着“爸爸”，却没有得到任何回应。

我该要什么？他头痛欲裂，却无法想起来自己的目的。高潮的那一刻身体如同从高空被抛下，他也终于想起了自己要做什么，可两片嘴唇像是胶在了一起，拼尽全力，他终于说出了一句话，声音小的就像是呢喃。

“抱抱我，爸爸，抱抱我……”  
他得到了拥抱。一个西装革履的男人拥抱了赤裸的他，在被西装布料触及的一瞬，他猛地睁开了眼。

Tony醒了。Howard那张丑爆了的黑白遗照还挂在他面前，他把放凉的咖啡一饮而尽，看了看现在的时间。

八月十七日凌晨三点。  
他抬头，对着那张遗像无声开口。

“七夕快乐，死老头。”

End. 


End file.
